


Bedwetter

by twerkules_mulligan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bed-Wetting, Diapering of an Adult, Diapers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Paddling, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkules_mulligan/pseuds/twerkules_mulligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caboose wets his bed, he flees to Church for support, only for Church to have an accident of his own! Well, Caboose is JUST trying to help... too bad for Church that 'help' is a very loose term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedwetter

Bedwetter

Pairing(s): Leonard L. Church/Michael J. Caboose

Warning(s): Slight Watersports, Wetting of a Bed, Diapering of an Adult, Diapers, Spooning, BDSM Play, Bad BDSM, BDSM, Submission, Abuse, Domestic Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Rape, Spanking, Paddling, etc.

Description: After Caboose wets his bed, he flees to Church for support, only for Church to have an accident of his own! Well, Caboose is JUST trying to help... too bad for Church that 'help' is a very loose term.

A/N: Mainly self-indulgent, but I haven't updated in forever, so I may as well update this fic. PS, been thinking real hard about making that first chapter it's own fic, since I'm pretty sure it's scaring people away. Thoughts?

...

"Church."

"..."

"Church, please..."

"..."

"CHURCH, WAKE UP!"

The cobalt space marine yelped loudly as he shot up, eyes wide and crazed as he scoped the room, basic training reminding him that he was at war, and being at war meant there was the threat of having your throat slit while asleep. Upon closer examination, however, he realized that it was none other than Caboose who'd awoken him, the Blue Team rookie watching him intently, though he had tears lacing down his face. Upon even closer inspection, Church was met with the terrible stench of old/drying urine, making him wrench back and gag.

Caboose gave Church a very sad look upon hearing the noise, and Church bit his lip, internally debating if he should look down at himself. He doubted he had, and he couldn't feel anything under his covers, but he knew damn well that his perception in the morning was, well, less than accurate. Sitting up more, he didn't say a word, pulling up his blankets to peek. Thankfully, he was completely dry, but that didn't explain that smell. Looking more closely at Caboose, Church realized the front of his teammate's pajama pants were soaking wet. Shit.

"Caboose, did you wet your fucking bed?" Church whispered/yelled at the younger man, squinting through the darkness at him, though he couldn't see much.

"I am sorry, Church." Caboose mumbled, the sound of his voice making Church feel like the biggest dickhead in the known universe. "I did not mean to... I had a nightmare..."

Church softened, nodding at the rookie soldier. "Shit, man. What do you want then?" He would probably be forced to clean up the rookie's mess... wouldn't that be the perfect start to a peachy day?

Caboose shifted, looking uncomfortable, for more reasons than one. "Um... can I please sleep in your bed with you? It is scary in my room and Tucker is too dumb to help." He asked, giving his leader puppy-dog eyes.

Church grumbled to himself angrily. If he let the fucker sleep with him, there was at least a 25% chance he'd get himself soaked by morning, but dammit, he couldn't just tell the kid to fuck off. With another sigh, he pulled up his covers, allowing the much younger man to crawl into his bed. Caboose grinned, his tears halting as he squirmed under Church's covers, provoking a few grumbles and yelps with his added weight damn near crushing the older man. Military grade cots were not built to house two soldiers, especially a slightly over weight shorty like Church and a giant man-child like Caboose.

Church made it work though, eventually finding a more comfortable position in the darkness of the room. He figured it was around two in the morning, so at the very least, he'd only deal with this shit for a few hours. Soon being spooned by Caboose, Church waited until the rookie was fast asleep to try and squirm away. To his horror, Caboose had the death-grip of a serial killer, leaving him helplessly trapped in the man's arms. The worst part was definitely the fact that Caboose's soaked pants were pressed against him. Church shivered, the piss on Caboose now cooling to become itchy and uncomfortable.

Try as he might, Church couldn't rouse the giant man, forced to deal with the mess himself. And to make it worse, Church realized he needed to go. Badly. On any other night, he'd just get up and go to the bathroom, or if he knew he couldn't make it, he'd piss in a water-bottle under his bed and wash it out before going back to bed. The cobalt space marine wanted to wake Caboose up so badly, the need to pee starting to ache like no tomorrow. He whimpered as he grounded his teeth together, knowing that if he squirmed too much, he might make a commotion and wake Tucker up. He'd rather die than have Tucker see him like this.

Legs squirming, Church did everything to keep from releasing his bladder, the pain making him queasy along with adding a raging headache. Finally, it was too much, and Church felt the beginnings of piss starting to pour into his own boxers. Yelping quietly, he bit his lip and tried to hold it. He managed to stop, but a bit had already come out, and it clung warmly to his boxers. The man sighed, relaxing for a second, but that was all he needed to get going again. This time, he couldn't stop it, and Church simply laid there, perfectly still as he continued to utterly soak himself.

Behind him, Caboose shifted. "Church?" he spoke up, concerned for his bestest friend in the entire world. "Are you- oh... did you have an accident?"

For Church, it felt like the world was ending. Here he was, a grown ass man, and yet he'd pissed his bed like a five year old. And worst of all, Caboose had seen the whole damn thing. He wanted to cry, and he knew if he spoke, his voice would start hitching and he'd be done for. Memories flashed through his mind, memories of a woman he hardly remembered, his mother scooping him up at three years old and telling him, for once, that he's not bad for wetting himself. He remembered her hugging him and giving him a bath before tucking him back into bed.

While distracted in his memories, Church didn't hear Caboose get up, but he yelped as he felt the rookie easily scoop him up out of the wet bed, carrying him to the other end of his bedroom. Squirming and growling, Church was held down to the ground, Caboose holding him still. The older man wanted to scream, to fight this, but Tucker would wake up and see, and Jesus Christ, Church would never live it down! He felt the need to cry building up inside of him again, but he fought it off, squirming desperately as Caboose began stripping him from the waist down.

"You were nice to me," Caboose announced, smiling at his pinned down his troubled leader. "So I will help you feel all better again."

To Church's horror, Caboose yanked down Church's boxers, revealing his pee soaked privates and front. "Caboose!" Church yelped, terrified and very, very cold. "Stop it! Let me go! I swear to God, if you don't, I'm gonna-"

Caboose replied by grabbing Church by the ankles, hold them up over his head as he began whipping off Church's ass with the dry part of his leader's boxers. "Caboose! No, stop, this isn't okay! You dumb fuck, cut it out!"

Church was still ignored, and he wanted to cry as Caboose cleaned him up like a baby. The rookie soon stopped, finding Church clean enough, and tossed the boxers aside, grabbing an old, dirty T-shirt from Church's clothes pile (He couldn't be bothered to put his stuff away). He pushed it under Church's rear, soon forcing his leader's ass to rest on it. Caboose found two clothes pins by a wastebasket, which he used to sloppily pin the shirt around Church's privates. The cobalt man was definitely near crying at this point, realizing with horror that he'd been more or less diapered by Caboose.

He reached down as soon as he was released to undo it, but Caboose grabbed his wrists and held them firmly. "No." He said sternly, not amused by his leader's antics. "You made a mess, so you need to be safe in-case you make another!"

Church glared at Caboose, blood boiling as his heart raced with fury in his chest. "I'm not a baby!" He almost screeched, undoing the diaper before Caboose could stop him. "There! Now quit it!"

All was quiet for a moment, Caboose just staring at Church's dick and balls, which had been released from the diaper. The T-shirt laid under him, making Church feel like a baby still. Without a word, Caboose grabbed Church, forcing the other to his feet in seconds. Church struggled, even more so as Caboose forced him over his knee while still standing. Church cried out as twenty hard spanks hit his ass, before Caboose let him stand, the older man immediately rubbing at his light pink cheeks. Church stared at Caboose, absolutely shocked.

"The fuck, did you just spank me!?" Church asked, lowering his voice when he thought he heard Tucker groan two rooms over. "The Hell was that for?"

"You were being very mean!" Caboose declared, picking back up the T-shirt. "I am trying to be nice, but you will not let me!" His voice softened, puppy-dog eyes returning. "Please, Church... I want to help..."

With an exaggerated groan, Church submitted to lying back down on the floor, if only to avoid getting spanked again and waking up Tucker in the process. As much as Church hated it, he doubted he'd be as quiet if he got another round, and Tucker was a pretty light sleeper... he had no other choice. Caboose smiled at Church, making the leader want to vomit out of spite, but he remained still as Caboose diapered him again, this time with an old towel. The feeling of the towel on his dick and balls was annoying in Church's opinion, but whatever pleased Caboose, the better.

An hour later and Caboose was asleep again, so, ever so quietly, Church unclipped the diaper once more, sighing with relief when it was off. He knew the risks, the slowly dying sting from earlier still making him cringe when lying down, but he was far too stubborn to wear a diaper all night long. Besides, Caboose was being paranoid. He'd only wet himself once, and it had been Caboose's fault to begin with, so what was the point!? Church threw a blanket over himself on the floor, having retreated there to sleep while Caboose took his damp bedding.

The cobalt soldier sighed into the night, eyes occasionally glancing at Caboose. He'd never know... God, Church prayed he'd never know.

...

"Yo, guys, you fuckers up yet?" Came a loud voice at around seven the next morning, rousing both Church and Caboose from their slumber. Tucker sounded agitated, meaning he'd had a hard night sleeping. Church silently hoped he hadn't heard anything too specific. "You guys were loud as fuck last night!"

"Shut up, asshole!" Church shouted back, throwing his alarm clock at the door, hearing a successful crack as the machine broke against the door. "Give me another hour!"

"Tucker..." Something in Caboose's tone made Church still, realizing he was fully exposed. "Please give us two hours... Church is sick."

"Shit, is he!?" Tucker asked, a loud gag being heard outside the door. "Aw fuck, so that's what reeks! I thought it was piss or something!" He started walking away, the patter of his feet disappearing down the hall. "Later then, guys!"

It was quiet, painfully so, until Caboose glared at Church, making the older man gulp. Church wasn't exactly afraid of Caboose, but ever since Tex died, he'd been acting... funny. Almost as if he was being possessed. Combined with the events of the night before, Church was on edge, ready to run and take off if Caboose tried anything. He acted a second too early. Church was up before Caboose by a mere second, running for the door. At this point, he didn't care if he was stark naked from the waist down, Tucker could fucking deal with it!

Caboose was faster though, catching his leader by the ankle. As he was dragged towards the bed, Church turned and got a good look at Caboose's eyes... since when were they purple? Ignoring his leader's complaints, Caboose pulled Church across his lap on the bed, the older man writhing in both fear and anger over his subordinate's knees. Caboose, strangely enough, grinned, the purple in his eyes dark and terrifying. 'Do it', O'Malley whispered in Caboose's head, the AI grinning in the back of his head, electronic glee ringing through Caboose's bones, 'Punish him'.

As the first spank hit Church's rear, he bucked, surprised at how much it hurt. Yeah, twenty in quick succession had stung like a bitch, but just one smack had him whining all over again. "I am just trying to be your friend!" Caboose yelled, voice somewhat distorted. Church knew that voice... but who was it? "Why are you being so mean to me? I just want to help!"

The smacks kept coming, the sting driving Church mad. He squirmed in earnest, trying to get away, but he was pinned to the rookie's lap. "Caboose, please stop, I'm sorry!" Church yelled, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Goddammit, I'm fucking sorry, okay? Cut it out!"

"You are still being very mean!" Caboose declared, switching to using a slipper from off the floor, the sound now cracking through the air. "Please do not be mean anymore, Church! This hurts you a lot and I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Church howled, kicking out violently in pain. "Then stop! Please, for the love of God, STOP!" Church's voice had risen incredibly in pitch, his squealing now loud and terrified.

Caboose didn't respond. If he'd been in the right frame of mind, he would've stopped after the first three spanks with his hand, but O'Malley had taken over, and the violent purple in his eyes told the world this was far from over. The SMACK SMACK SMACK sound boomed through the room, Church starting to sob openly in the quiet of the bedroom. He'd never hurt this bad, yeah, his dad had spanked him once or twice, but that was one or two smacks as a toddler. This was a whole new level of pain, and Church couldn't see an end anytime soon.

Embarrassingly enough, the thing that finally broke Church and 'Woke Up' Caboose, was when Church wet himself, having not been given the chance to go yet that morning. The sobbing increased by quite a bit, and Church went still, unable to kick and scream any longer. Caboose, snapping out of it, stared in horror at his best friend. Dear God, he'd really done that to him!? Church's ass was dark red, with hints of blue and black starting to show. Caboose's lap was soaking wet, but he didn't care, he only threw Church to the ground, his hands shaking violently.

"I am so sorry!" Caboose screamed, loud and terrified of himself. "I... it was the mean man, Mr. O'Malley! I-I-I-" He ran out of the room, sobbing louder than ever before.

Church whimpered as he got on his knees. Everything ached, even the shit that shouldn't. He was so disgusted with himself. Not only had he cried like a baby during the spanking, but he'd wet himself to boot! The man soon stood, shivering in the early morning cold of the small bedroom. Hesitating only briefly, he clipped the damned towel around his diaper area himself, terrified of what Caboose might do otherwise. Standing up, Church rubbed his bottom, hissing loudly and gritting his teeth at the awful ache and sting in his ass. The towel only made it worse.

Crawling under his blankets on the floor, Church curled in on himself, silently wondering if one of the Reds would break in and shoot him to death. He hoped so. Anything was better than this.

...

By the time Church woke up, it was around three in the afternoon. Tucker was still hanging out at Red Base, by Church's guess, so the cobalt leader stayed lying on the floor. His ass still hurt like Hell, and he still felt like shit from the inside out. After another few minutes, the man started to get on his knees, feeling weak and useless. He yawned, still drowsy as he examined himself in the mirror of his bedroom. His eyes were still red and puffy, the emerald green looking dead and empty. Dark bags hung low under his eyes, and his face was bright red with dried tears. He was a mess.

After a moment of staring, Church stood on shaky legs, his bottom burning in protest. Church turned around, pulling down the towel diaper enough to gaze at his rear end. His ass was still bright red in places, but brown bruises were starting to form in more abused areas. He stifled a whimper at the sight, tugging back up the garment despite the awful pain. Pulling on a T-shirt and sweatpants, Church sighed to himself, knowing he'd have to leave his room sooner or later. He gazed at his sheets, wrinkling his nose at the stench of urine.

Church piled the sheets into his arms, and, as an afterthought, grabbed his Pistol off his dresser. He wasn't about to be defenseless if Caboose was still angry with him. Tiptoeing out of the room, Church made a point to keep his distance from Caboose's room, immediately retreating to the laundry room. Piling his clothes in the wash, Church sighed, leaning on the washing machine as he stared at the ground. He was starving, not to mention thirsty after all that crying, but he didn't have the heart or courage to enter the kitchen. He had no idea if Tucker or Caboose was in there or not.

"I'm such a pissbaby." Church told himself, glaring at his bare feet. "I can't even take a few hits... goddammit, I'm really fucking worthless, aren't I?" He wanted to punch himself, or even shoot himself, but once again, he didn't have the courage to do it. Or was it fearfulness he needed? He had no idea.

"You are not bad." Caboose suddenly said, walking into the room. He looked to have been waiting for Church, hiding around the corner. "I am the one who is bad. I hurt you... I am sorry."

Church was, in that moment, tempted to say yes, yes, Caboose was the one who did wrong and therefore was the fool in their encounter. However, he knew he'd heard right when Caboose had yelled it. O'Malley. O'Malley wasn't dead after all, it seemed. Made sense, seeing as Caboose was such a loveable giant most of the time, he never made a show of feeling anger, much less acting on it. Church, for a moment, felt sympathy towards Caboose. It was like when Tex had first been implanted... how she'd hurt him so many more times than usual... it was Omega all over again.

"You're not bad, dumbass," Church silently judged himself for cussing at Caboose, but tossed that thought away. His ever running conscience was being a dick again it seemed. "It's O'Malley being an asshole in your head, nothing you can fucking do about it."

"But I was very mean and hurt you lots!" Caboose explained, arms flailing. Church could almost see the inner adult in Caboose, the one spilling out facts and reasons on why he was a monster, the one hidden behind many walls of ignorance and built up walls of defense. "You did not deserve that, but I did it anyways!"

"It was Omega, Caboose." Church repeated, the urge to growl bubbling into his throat, but he forced it down. He would not yell at Caboose, not while they were both sad, abused, and utterly hopeless. "He's just... I know it's bad, okay? I know what Omega can DO to people... you're not bad though, okay? I've SEEN what bad people look like, what they ACT like. You're not a bad person, Caboose. You never were." He sounded sappy, he thought, but he refused to let himself believe that for very long. These were the things Caboose needed to hear. "And, whatever happens... I guess I'm still your best friend."

"Really?" Oh God, yeah, Church REALLY regretted adding that best friends bit. Caboose would never let him hear the end of that, like, ever. "I really am your bestest friend in the whole universe?"

"Um... okay, let's not go overboard here, buddy." Church ordered, backing off a step, only to bump into the washing machine again, reminding him all too early of his latest failure. He froze up on instinct, that dread filling him.

There is still, Church noted, a chance that Caboose could go full O'Malley on his ass again. The cobalt space marine gulped, his ass clenching in remembrance of the abuse it'd suffered not a full day ago. Church tried to fight back the whimper, but it came out anyways, low-key and weak. The man breathed slowly, adrenaline fighting to control his terrified and damn near frozen body. Caboose was so very close, too close, and that young and beaten part of Church reacted to it, training from his early childhood telling him not to speak, or he'll be damaged.

Caboose was staring at Church, eyes big and full of concern. Church never acted like this. Church was meant to be angry, fierce, and stubborn. This wasn't like Church. The O'Malley part of Caboose lit up, a cloud of purple, poisonous gas in his veins, blooming through his body and firing off commands to his body. 'Make him submit,' O'Malley ordered, tone low and devastating to Caboose's eardrums, 'Make him yours'. Caboose resisted the feeling, fighting back the gas of electronic evil, but O'Malley was so very strong... it hurt so bad...

"Leonard..." Oh God, oh God! Church knew that voice, could remember O'Malley, a dark voice in a pretty blonde's mouth, curling out and bleeding into his throat with each painfully hickey on his neck. "Come here, Leo. Let's have some fun... just like old times..." Caboose was getting closer, so much closer, until his chest was in Church's face, hands exploring the shorter man's body, fondling him. "You look so pretty. Even in this body... you're still so perfect. You remind me of something, something so sweet... like candy."

Church remembered candy. A treat his nanny was giving him on a hot summer's day for cleaning his room, a slobbery mess on Caboose's mouth while watching some dumb kid's show, a delectable cream on Tex's skin during a kinky game on shore leave. The thoughts melted and smothered Church's mind, reminding him of too much at once, of too many close calls and misdirected insults, of too many bad dreams and good nightmares, of too many funerals and too many terrible nights full of worrying. Would she come back this time, would she love someone else, would she-

Oh God. It's O'Malley again, Caboose's teeth trailing dangerously and awfully down Church's chest, his T-shirt gone, left on the floor to leave him bare and defenseless. It's Caboose. No, it's O'Malley, get it right! Church squirmed, awake again, battling the terrible arousal trailing like strawberry jelly down his back, after some stupid kid at his lunch table in third grade decided to trick him. It hurts, it feels so good, God dammit, Church wanted it to stop, to stop feeling so good and so beautiful and so very sexy. He didn't want this, didn't want it at all!

"God, you're so hot..." O'Malley's voice was thick, and Church could tell he had squirmed his way into Caboose's nerves, nestling into the rookie's arousal like a joyride at a carnival. "Goddammit, I want it... I want it so bad, Leo. Moan for me, you bitch!" The feeling of having his head cracked on a washing machine was not new to Church, and the pain that followed was almost too familiar, a mother who doesn't care enough to hold him afterwards. "Moan like you did for Tex, moan for me and submit!"

The moan that finally broke free, that shattered the atmosphere of the room, destroyed Church from the inside out all over again. He burned, hissed as O'Malley groped his well-beaten ass, licking trails of saliva over the fresh hickeys on his bare neck, droplets of blood sticking to Caboose's tongue. Church ached, he ached so damn bad, and the feeling of a hard-on stretched the towel diaper so painfully, he wanted to cry. He got his wish, tears trailing down his face as O'Malley commanded Caboose to yank down Church's pants and rip off the towel, humping his beaten ass.

Church damn near screamed, the ricochet sting of his ass burning into his very core, eating him alive. O'Malley finally processed enough to get Caboose's jeans off, along with his underwear. And then it was there. O'Malley slammed into Church without mercy, a train crashing into a cave entry that's far too small, scraping and beating into it. Blood oozed from his anus as O'Malley tore into Church's asshole, and Church screamed, the sound loud and painful. O'Malley grabbed at Church's dick, jerking the cobalt soldier off without a hint of consent.

As soon as Caboose came, he let go of Church, the other coming as soon as he let go. Church fell in a heap to the floor, sobbing outright as the stickiness bore into his very soul. O'Malley grinned, satisfied with his work. "I'll be visiting you again soon, Leo." He promised, gone just like that, still leading Caboose to his room.

Just before he could pass out, Church heard Caboose scream, loud and horrified. He then closed his eyes, a ball of anguish forming and coiling in his stomach.

...

A/N: This got really heavy... hope you enjoyed it though! Please R&R!

~CabooseHeart.


End file.
